crazyglobnumscoukfandomcom-20200215-history
Sector 14 Quantum Realm 3 Police Force
The Sector 14 Quantum Realm 3 Police Force is a very special sector of the Quantum Realm 3 Police Force, dealing with problems related to time travel, space-time, and inter-dimensional beings (such as Crazynumnums, Sim-Paul, and THE ANDERSON BEAST). Recently, they have had to focus far more of their attention to the planet known as Earth, because of the high number of the aforementioned beings. History The 122 Sectors of Quantum Realm 3 originally had individual police forces, who had jurisdiction over that location. This proved to have many flaws. One, it's very difficult to determine jurisdiction in space, as there are no borders, except for the occasional toll booth. Two, the individual sectors (which housed countless planets, dwarf planets, stars, and indescribably disgusting things) were very good at producing officers who could perform a certain job. For example, Sector 53 mainly produced officers who specialised in drug trafficking (both doing it and detecting it). So, they changed the rules. The name doesn't refer to the jurisdiction that the police force holds, but the location which specialised in that particular job. Officers from Sector 14 had a natural propensity for inter-dimensional action, a talent which they all immensely wished they did not possess, because they had to deal with Crazynumnums, which was not a job that anyone (except for Krummin) wanted. Hierarchy At the head of the Sector 14 Quantum Realm 3 Police Force is a powerful duo. Dr. Frisky and Mr. Clean. The former is a &&&&%%&*& from the planet of Turkmenistan (no relation), which is located in Sector 72 of Quantum Realm 3. He slowly made his way up the ranks there, working harder than all of his colleagues, despite how boring the Sector 72 Quantum Realm 3 Police Force job was (the Sector 72 Quantum Realm 3 Police Force deals with speed infringements. However, it's very hard to enforce this law when everyone goes at almost the speed of light). Given this, it's no surprise he jumped at the chance to lead such an exciting task force. Mr. Clean, on the other hand, never came through the police force ranks. Originally created on a dark, not-moonlit night, Mr. was raised by The Great Globglogabgalab until the age of 0.0000000000000001 years, when he was cast out into the streets to make his way in the real world. And he did just that, as a mascot for a particularly strange brand of cleaning products. But in order to act as this mascot, he needed to become a truly perfect physical specimen. When he had finally achieved -12% body fat, the Sector 14 Quantum Realm 3 Police Force asked him to partner Dr. Frisky. These two run the entire operation, but man-management is entirely down to Sergeant Penis-Whacker. She is the one who gets down and dirty with every siege, despite having to balance out her Sector 14 Quantum Realm 3 Police Force job with her high-ranking position in the Veiled Prophets of Truth. She is a true master motivator, who uses her vast collection of slapped-off penises to terrify the officers into doing their jobs. The rest of the Sector 14 Quantum Realm 3 Police Force consists mainly of officers, trainees, pets, exotic dancers, people without brains, brains without people, and cardboard boxes. Events Event 1 The Sector 14 Quantum Realm 3 Police Force have had several encounters with THE ANDERSON BEAST, but none more influential than on the fateful 12th March, 2019. THE ANDERSON BEAST had escaped from Brisbane City Dungeon ten days before, but the disappearance was only brought to their attention on the 11th by Krummin, as they had wanted to keep the whole thing quiet while Crazynumnums located him. The Sector 14 Quantum Realm 3 Police Officers knew immediately where THE ANDERSON BEAST had disappeared to. However, what they didn't know was how to get it out of there. They knew that Crazynumnums possessed the powers to do so, so the best they could do was feed him until Crazynumnums stopped procrastinating. They intended to feed THE ANDERSON BEAST orphans; but they fed THE ANDERSON BEAST with their bodies.